Two halfs in one
by StarbrightPsycho
Summary: A demon girl who is two demons and just so happens to be related to Sasuke comes to Konoha. She makes it just in time to take the test. Shes put on team eight what adventures will they have. find out.


**Dia:Hola everyone i hope you like it. plz review. if u have any tips i welcome them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto jus my ocs**.

My name is Azura Kaida and I am a demon, half cat demon (two tailed) and half raven.

I am also going to be a ninja for Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. I have black raven like hair and ice blue eyes, my ears are black with white tips and my tails are the same and my wings are just black. Under my right eye i have a crescent moon mark, I also have a pet tarantula called Eliza, she is the size of a cat and fights alongside me. Right now I am heading to the ninja academy for my test to become a ninja, I just transferred to Konoha and I made it just in time to take the exams to. I am wearing a dark purple hoodie (hood up people freak about the ears) with a mint green top underneath it and some black leggings. Finally I made it to the academy and I walked up to the door where my class is and knocked. Eliza gave a nervous squeak but I stroked her to calm her down and she went back into the hoodie. The door opened and out came a teacher with a scar across his nose.

"You must be Azura come in I'm the teacher Iruka." he said smiling at me I followed him in and all their gazes landed on me."Class we have a new student who will be taking the exams with you and put on one of your teams so please be nice to her" Iruka turned to me and smiled "Please introduce yourself." I looked up at everyone.

"My name is Azura Kaida and this is my partner Eliza" I said carefully lifting her out of my hood. All of the girls screamed except for one girl with purple hair and lavender eyes. I smiled at her. Then a girl with long brown hair screeched at me "Why the heck do you have a spider, bugs are just creepy and gross, I bet you where just trying to impress Sasuke well it's not going to work." I was pissed of how dare some human call Eliza creepy and yell at me.

"First of you human Eliza has a name and she's a tarantula second you don't even know me and you're a human so what do you know, and finally I have no idea who the heck Sasuke is, and anyway if I did why would I obsess about a boy, it's not going to help anyone get stronger is it I yelled. I gave the girl my signature glare, my eyes turning crimson as I started growling. Many of the students backed away from fear but some looked at me with fascination.

"Azura it's your first day and you're already making enemies." A surprisingly calm voice said. I turned to the voice to find a boy with black spiked up hair smirking at me. Thats when I realized who the girl was talking about, my cousin Sasuke Uchiha. I grinned up at him and yelled "Little cuz" He twitched a bit and glared at me.

"How may times do I have to tell you I'm older Azura." He replied, I could tell he was Irritated.

"But in demon years I'm older...I think." I said walking up the steps and sitting next to him.

I looked at Iruka, "It's cool if I sit next to my cousin right." He gave me a skeptical look but agreed.

"So what's with all the fangirls" I asked Sasuke.

" Don't know they think I'm cool but I try to ignore them but they stalk me everywhere." He said sounding irritated. I scoffed.

"Hate to break it to ya but you're lucky you ignore them if you didn't you would have been glomped and hugged, it's happened to my friends more than once, anyway did the hokage tell you I'm staying with ya." I asked.

"Unfortunately." Sasuke grumbled. I gasped.

" Thats not very nice I'm family." I pouted.

"Azura Kaida you're next" Iruka said.

Sasuke smirked at me. "Good luck cuz, you'll need it."

"No I don't it'll be easy." I said cockily.

The test was really easy all I had to do was conjure up 2 clones, and I passed with flying colours because I accidentally conjured up a third one. I walked back to the classroom and snuck up behind Sasuke and then poked him five times on the head.

"What!" He growled out a tick mark forming on his head.

"I passed" I said grinning at him.

"Baka of course you did you probably took that at the beginning right?" He asked. I smirked.

"Sure did the lessons I have been having where to help me with my demonpowers, I can transform now!"I yelled at him. I felt extremely proud he thought I couldn't do it, that shows him.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka called.

"Good luck not that you'll need it cuz." I told him smirking. His face went back to betraying no emotion and walked away to take his test.

"WOOF woof." I looked down to see a little dog barking at me. It was white and brown, and its eyes looked at me as though it was figuring out a puzzle. 'It probably smelt cat' I thought. Then Eliza jumped out of my hood knocking it down. Eliza pounced on the dog and began playing with it.

"Purrr" Eliza said. I forgot to mention that she acts a lot like a cat.

"D, d , demon" Someone said.

"Got a problem with it" I said twitching my ears and letting my tail fall from its place around my waist.

"Akamaru" A voice called. I looked up to see a boy wearing a hoodie and had two red triangles on his face. He picked Akamaru up and turned to face me. Eliza seemed a bit sad that her playmate was gone but climbed onto my shoulder nonetheless.

"So you're a demon huh." He asked I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Yep I'm half cat, half raven" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Z come on we're leaving." Sasuke said.

"Kay sorry gotta go whats your name mines Azura" I said grinning still.

"Kiba see you around."Kiba said grinning back.

"Bye Kiba" I said following Sasuke out.

"Bye Sasuke!" I heard Sasuke's fangirls screech.

I followed Sasuke to the Uchiha district and walked to the living room to find my luggage already there.

"Wow the dragon demons got it here fast." I said. I turned to Sasuke.

"G'night" I said to Sasuke before I collapsed onto the couch. I'm pretty sure this made Sasuke sweat drop.

"Made it!" I yelled as I made it to my classroom door.

"Sasuke!" I yelled very pissed that he didn't wake me up. I charged over to him only to find a boy in yellow get knocked into him and they kissed. At that point I was on the floor laughing and clutching at my stomach. All of Sasuke's fangirls beat the boy in orange up. Sasuke glared at me when I sat next to him but I ignored it. I was no longer mad at him as I had blackmail to use against him later. Then Iruka came in and started listing teams.

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Azura Kaida." After that I stopped paying attention, 'Poor Sasuke he has 1 major fangirl on his team and a rival, there gonna annoy him so much he'll have grey hairs by next year' Now it was lunch and I was about to head outside to play with Eliza when she jumped out of my hood. I spun around to see what she attacked to find she was rolling around on the floor with Akamaru. Someone began laughing and I looked up to find it was Kiba, he bent down and picked up Akamaru and Eliza just shot some string at my shoulder and climbed up it. I then noticed a boy in a white jacket that covers his mouth, and wearing circular shades, there is also a girl with dark purple hair and white lavender-ish eyes, she was fiddling with her hand 'she's probably shy' I thought.

"Azura you want to have lunch with us?" Kiba asked. I was a little shocked but I shook it of and smiled at them and walked up to the others to who hadn't said a word yet.

"Hi whats your name" I asked grinning. I recognized the girl as the one i saw yesterday who didn't scream.

"M-m-my na-ames Hinata"she replied ducking her hed and fiddling with her hands.

"Shino" The other one said. My grin widened. 'This is definitely going to be interesting'.

**Dia: I hope u enjoy it I will try to update as much as I can but school starts next week. And I apologize if I say anything to wierd. Coz I usually do if I eat Choco or any other time. c ya.**


End file.
